


Five Ways Rip Hunter Is Alive

by ams75



Series: The Many Ways Rip Hunter is Still Alive [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Episode Fix-it, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: No body, no death, even Marc Guggenheim has said so, here:  http://ew.com/tv/2018/04/13/legends-of-tomorrow-season-4-spoilers/Five ways Rip Hunter could still be alive.  Part of a series, all scenarios unconnected.





	Five Ways Rip Hunter Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Hunter is not dead, that is all, the universe and the timeline still need him.
> 
> Here are but a few ways Rip still exists, somehow.

1.

Rip felt his shoulder being shaken and burrowed further into his pillow even as a soft voice said, "Rip, darling, wake up!"

The voice was both intimately familiar and impossible. "Miranda?" Rip choked out.

Incredibly, his beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, stunning wife looked at him with disappointment. "How many times must I tell you, Rip, that you have the most awful nightmares every time you watch a new episode of that awful holo series about the late, unlamented madman Vandal Savage?" She pushed back the bed covers. "Don't forget it's your turn to drop Jonas off at school, and remind Eve that she promised that and her new girlfriend, Nora, are coming to dinner tonight. You all need some adult conversation after lecturing at the Time Academy every day."

2.

Rip struggled to consciousness, trying to remember what had happened. Wait, this was wrong, quite wrong, wasn't this medbay, and he was somehow lying on the couch? The last thing he remembered was disconnecting the Time Drive and saying goodbye to Gideon.

"Rip! You're awake! Gideon--" Ray began to babble.

"I sent a message to Captain Lance and Doctor Palmer that you were indisposed and they hurried back to the ship whereupon Doctor Palmer got you to medbay and Captain Lance took the Time Drive. I regret to inform you she hasn't been seen since." Rip heard loud and clear the unspoken, 'Dumbass! As if I was going to let you leave now that I finally got you back!'*

3.

The Universe, if it had been capable of it, would have frowned. Rip Hunter? No longer existed? Anywhere or anywhen? That simply would not do!

The universe blinked, and Rip Hunter fell, screaming, terrified, only to slow down and land gently on his bed, next to his sleeping wife, Miranda, their beloved son, Jonas, asleep in the next room.

Perhaps the next time the Universe needed help, Captain Rip Hunter would answer the call more quickly, now that he knew the Universe could also be merciful and grateful.

4.

"No, Rip, don't, don't try to move," Miranda clutched her beloved husband's hand tightly, too afraid they weren't out of the woods yet and that Rip might have yet another setback.

The evening had begun innocuously enough, a time travel blockbuster movie had been released and they had all piled into and gone to the cinema to see it and a wonderful time had been had by all, nitpicking all the mistakes.

On the way home, there had been a horrible crash and Rip had been in a coma for the last month.

Rip blinked open his eyes and croaked, "Leonard? Martin?"

Miranda looked at him, confusion clouding her eyes. Who?

The doctor stepped closer and said reassuringly, "I'm Doctor Gideon Rider, and your former roommate, Leonard, was moved to a private room and Martin was released yesterday. You have a lot of work ahead of you, Mr. Hunter, but I'm confident you will make a full recovery."

5.

"Cut!" Phil Gasmer, director, yelled. "That's a wrap!" The last, as well as the first and all the frames in between were perfect. He really would have to thank his benefactor later. He made sure everyone knew where the wrap party was being held and cleaned up the film set as everyone left.

Well, not quite everyone.

A man in a long duster stepped out from the shadows and offered his hand. "Thank you. To the world, Rip Hunter is dead. Now I can operate the way I am meant to, unknown, from the shadows, save the timeline and the universe and disappear until the next time I am needed."

**Author's Note:**

> * Up to the reader if Sara Lance ever returns.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are good but comments are love! I hope to reach at least fifty of these, so suggestions are welcome!


End file.
